The purpose of this study will be to determine if the daily use of an Oral-Motor Tune-Up on a group of preterm infants can decrease the post-conceptual age at which these infants begin nipple feedings and decrease the time required to transition from first nipple feeding to complete nipple feedings. CDMAS ONLY.